


Fractures

by karrenia_rune



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Meetings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cross was inspired by a prompt posted over on the dreamwidth and mirror LJ community 2014 Space Swap. The characters meet their<br/>dopplegangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractures

Title: Fractures  
Author: karrenia_rune  
Fandoms: Stargate SG1-/Farscape  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Cameron Mitchell, Vala, Aeryn Sun, John Chrichton  
Prompt: #25 strangers  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM, etc and its producers and creators. Ditto for Farscape.  
They are not mine. I am only 'borrowing' them for the purposes of the story. The cross was inspired by  
a prompt posted over on the dreamwidth and mirror LJ community 2014 Space Swap. The characters meet their  
dopplegangers.

 

"Fractures"

She’d seen one of these things before, and if she hadn’t been lucky or unfortunate enough, depending on how one  
looked at; she probably had heard of them. To John Crichton’s way of thinking sometimes it was just better not to get out of bed. Still, he didn’t have to understand the mechanics of thing to know that they were trouble.

Why Aeryn Sun would want to mess around with some weird-ass theoretical object that belonged to a clandestine organization that went about peeking into other alternate realities was something that he would probably never understand.

Or the fact that from the very first moment that they’d met he’d follow her to hell, high water and back again. So, when she took his hand and stepped through, the rushing in his hears, the pounding in his head, felt like falling from a very high place, and for the time that felt interminable, he felt in blessed oblivion.

When the transition was over John got up slowly, looking around for Aeryn who was occupied in dusting off bits of powdered glass and dust from her outfit, which had accumulated on it. “You okay?” she asked.

“Peachy keen, jellybean,” replied John.

She frowned as if irritated at his flippant attitude but nevertheless reached down a hand to help him up off the ground. As he accepted her hand and levered himself upright he realized they were in an empty bar.

“I do hope this wasn’t a one-way ticket,” he said.

“Have I ever steered you wrong?” she replied with a wink and a toss of her head, sending the unbound strands of her hair flying, “don’t answer that.”

“So, now what?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to see if travel through the mirror was possible.

John groaned, so we went to all that trouble to secure the map, nearly got killed by mercenaries, and almost lost a fortune in crystals, just because you were curious!

Aeryn nodded,” Pretty much, you see D’Argo has a theory.”

“A theory, Yeah, and shelve that negative attitude before I punch you in the face, Crichton, this is a major breakthrough.”

“Fine, fine, and for the record, why are we wind up in a deserted bar?”

“Haven’t you ever heard that joke that goes a spaceman, a thief and a doctor walk into a bar….I forget how the rest of the joke goes. But, in case, D’Argo figures that because time isn’t linear, that there could conceivably be an infinite number of alternate realities or universes.”

“Which means?” he asked.

“Which means that everyone could have a counterpart out there, similar yet different because of how the realities shake themselves out?”

“What does that have to do with us?”

“Because, bright eyes, he asked me to test his theory.”

“Oh, of course, gripped John.

Enter Mitchell and Vala, sent to investigate the unusual spike in chronotron energy in an area of Colorado Springs which is too close for comfort to the Cheyenne base.

“I don’t see why we have to do this, griped Mitchell, it’s probably nothing more than a fluke, or at most those nice folks who were conducting their own indie film fist complete with actors dressed up as aliens and Air Force officers.”

“If you’re referring to that television show, it was before my time, but I recall O’Neill mentioning them with more than a little disdain,” Vala remarked mildly.

“After all, what is that expression? Oh, yes, that one that says behind every cloud one must look to find the silver lining.”

“So?” Mitchell retorted.

“So,” Vala said sliding up to walk closer beside him and link his arm in his, saying as she did so,” So, look at this as an unlooked-for opportunity to get out of that stuffy base and stretch your legs, see the sun, to use yet another gizmo to locate the source of weird chrontion particles.”

“Well,” reflected Mitchell,” when you put it that way.”

As they walked the aforementioned gizmo would squawk and sputter, and occasioned several curious stares from those they passed, but no one gaze lingered for very long. Mitchell was beginning to wonder if either the device was malfunctioning or if the energy spikes had been over-estimated when the needled on the device began to rapidly agitate back and forth as they approached the entrance to a deserted bar.

“This must be the place. Awfully small to be a movie set,” remarked Vala.

“Let’s just check it out,” said Mitchell.

They went in, pushing past the door that squeaked on rusty hinges and closed behind them with a thud. Mitchell could not help but flinch but soon recovered. There was nothing to be apprehensive about, really, it was just a deserted bar, and they’d seen no sign of anyone lying in wait or any kind of danger.

When they came further inside Mitchell realized that the bar was not as deserted as he’d thought, for two people were set at the long wooden bar, a man, and a woman, and they were busy drinking shot glasses of whiskey, and from the looks of things had been there for some time. The man especially had a glazed rather far-away look in his eyes.

Both the man and the woman looked up at their approach. The woman set her glass down and set, “Ah, it’s about time.”

For Mitchell’s part, he was thinking, “Who are these people? And more importantly who did they expect us to be.’

John Crichton blearily followed suit and when he was able to marshal his rather muddy and meandering thoughts long enough sat up and took a good look at the newcomers and realized with a sudden brought on by the shock that it was looking into a mirror. Momentarily, the comments that Aeryn had made about coming here to find out if they had counterparts in another alternate realty came back to him.

“Well, damn me, if that don’t beat all," John muttered.

For Vala’s part she saw the resemblance right away, and she didn’t like it, although it was uncanny, she prided herself on being unique, unpredictable and one of a kind. It just did not sit right with here that there should be someone else out there walking around with her face. “What the hell?” she demanded.

“Oh, don’t worry, this isn’t a joke or anything else that you might be thinking, it was actually more an experiment in quantum theory, and now that we’ve satisfied our, or rather a mutual friend’s curiosity, I think we can go back now.”

“Who is this mutual friend of yours,” Mitchell demanded.

“Oh, don’t worry. You wouldn’t have heard of him,” replied Aeryn.

“Wait a minute, so this isn’t a one-way ticket?” interrupted John.

“Of course not, you ninny,” snapped Aeryn,” adding, “Otherwise we’d be stuck in this alternate universe, and then where would be.”

“Wait, alternate reality,” Mitchell exclaimed.

“Yes, didn’t I already mention that several times. Geez, pay attention!”

“Yeah, but it’s just really weird,” Mitchell added.

“Yeah, well, weird is relative,” replied Aeryn with a smile, adding, “Glad you could make it, and I kind of wish we had the opportunity to chat some more, but the temporal powers that be are going to be snapping us back to our reality any minute now…”And then before anyone else could say or do anything else a whirling vortex surrounded them and both John and Aeryn disappeared.


End file.
